Gene the Genie (1987)
Gene the Genie is a major character in "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp". Background Gene, while appearing as a wacky turban wearing duck was actually a powerful genie bound to a magic lamp located in a temple in the Middle East. He is able to grant three wishes to the person who possesses his lamp. Gene loves to have fun and eventually becomes close friends with Huey, Dewey, Louie, as well as Webby. Gene was initially nameless, with his name originally being coined as an alter ego to hide his true nature. After he reveals himself as a genie to Scrooge, the name "Gene" is not used again for the rest of the movie. Appearances "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" Gene's lamp was found by Scrooge McDuck during a trip to the middle east to seek the treasure of Collie Baba. Believing the lamp to be a worthless oil lamp, he allow Webby to keep it for herself. Upon returning to Duckburg, she and Scrooge's nephews discover that the lamp actually contains a genie. He offers the four three wishes each, which they use on things like a giant ice cream sundae and a baby elephant. However, they use one wish to undo Webby's wish after it goes out of control. When Scrooge meets the genie by accident, they manage to pass the genie off as a boy named Gene, fearful that he would take Gene for himself. After watching Gene become fearful of an owl, Gene reveals part of his history. Thousands of years before, Gene had been forced under the servitude of Merlock the Magician, an evil man who possessed a magic talisman that enabled him to change form. When the talisman was combined with Gene's lamp, Merlock received unlimited wishes, the first of which was immortality. The lamp would eventually be stolen from Merlock, who has been on a quest to recover it ever since. Gene's identity is eventually revealed to Scrooge after an ill-fated wish by Webby. Scrooge takes control of the lamp, using his first wish to regain the treasure of Collie Baba, which he had lost. Soon after this, Dijon, who had guided Scrooge through the desert, takes Gene for himself and wishes that Scrooge's fortune was his. Gene grants the wish, with Scrooge being arrested for trespassing. Scrooge's family and friends attempt to infiltrate Scrooge's money bin in an attempt to regain Gene and reverse the problems. However, Gene's former master, Merlock, arrives and claims Gene for himself, forcing Gene to carry out his bidding, transforming the money bin into Merlock's former palace, and raising it into the sky. When Scrooge confronts Merlock, Gene is forced to obey Merlock's wish to send Scrooge away. However, Scrooge manages to regain the lamp, and is perused by Merlock. Scrooge is able to take away Merlock's talisman, and Gene grants his second wish which reverses the damage. Faced with the decision of what to do with Gene, Scrooge threatens to wish the lamp to the center of the earth. However, he decides to use his final wish to free Gene and transform him into a mortal boy. Happily, Gene then initiates a game of Cops and Robbers with Huey, Dewey and Louie. DuckTales comics Gene's only appearance since the DuckTales movie was a one-panel cameo in the last chapter of the DuckTales/''Darkwing Duck'' crossover comic "Dangerous Currency". Midway through the concluding chapter, Donald Duck rallies the citizens of Duckburg to fight off against the slime, and Gene is one of the citizens seen in the montage. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Ducks Category:1987 Characters